Everan Lannister
Everan Lannister was a member of House Lannister and the Lord of Lannisport and The Lion's Hold. Appearance Everan stood a hair below six feet. His head was topped with wavy golden hair, which flows to just below his muscular shoulders. Striking blue eyes peered out at the world, bright and vibrant. His left hand had been replaced by a gold-plated hand, which has little to no practical function. History Everan was born in 350 AC to Bryonn Lannister, and his wife Kyra. Being of old age at the time, Everan's birth alleviated some fears that either Bryonn or Kyra could have been impotent. The Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty occurred when Everan was four years old. Lord Bryonn was one of the leaders of the fleet sent to ambush the rebellious Ironborn lords. He was also one of the few casualties of the battle as his flagship, The Lion's Claw, veered too close to a longship. Though the boarding action was repelled, Bryonn perished in the combat, leaving young Everan as Lord of Lannisport. Too young to adequately rule, Everan's uncle Aren was named his regent. In his youth, Everan was given the best tutors that the Seven Kingdoms could provide. Though most of their lessons were lost on Everan, who busied himself with the personal lives of those around him rather than his lordly studies, he proved himself a competent and quick learner. At the age of six, two years into the official beginning of his tutelage, Everan was maimed when he fell from a horse. It is unknown whether or not the fall or the horse's hoof shattered his hand, but after a long debate, it was determined that Everan would have to live without a left hand. It was removed the following evening. When the War of the Burning Brand tore through the Westerlands, Lord Aren and Lord Edrick rode out to combat the False King Arrec. Lord Aren was struck down in the battle, and Lord Edrick Lannett was maimed. When news reached Lannisport, Everan named Lord Edrick his Regent. A funeral was held for Lord Aren. Edrick arranged for Everan to become a page for Lord Lefford early in the next year. While serving as a Page, Everan learned proper court behavior. His childish curiosity was, for the most part, crushed. After all, frequent questioning of your betters is impolite. Lord Lefford quickly recognized Everan's knack for commanding others, and made him his Head Page when he turned ten years old. Everan continued to hone his Leadership skills until he left to squire for Lord Harlen Tyrell two years later. It was when he became a squire at twelve that Everan truly began to bloom. His unremarkable appearance changed, leaving him with enchanting good looks. Though still in a relatively unprestigious position, he found that he could use his words and station to lead men. Lord Harlen attempted to teach him the art of maintaining an army, but Everan found the work dull. Why focus on feeding and clothing an army when you can focus on creating devices that are more powerful than any man? Everan focused instead on methodical victory over his opponents, preferring the large engines and beautiful technology of Engineering. After all, even the largest army would break upon a caste without the proper engines to capture it. At the age of eighteen, Everan recieved his knighthood from Harlen Tyrell and returned to Lannisport. There, he assumed his position in full and awarded Edrick Lannett the position of his steward. He also first truly met Addysen during this time, and their relationship bloomed. Recent Events 370 AC After two years of ruling Lannisport, Everan accompanied Damion and the rest of the Lannisters to King's Landing for the Grand Tourney of 370 AC. In his absence he named Edrick Lannett as ruler in his stead. In King's Landing, he met Lynesse Oakheart and they begun courting one another. He also served as a confidant for Damion, who had recently been named Master of Laws. In the light of the death of King Alesander and the trial of Leyton Hightower, Everan made a deal with Addysen to return to Lannisport. However, a rebel rising in the west prevented Addysen from returning with him. Relieving Edrick Lannett of his duty and once again naming him Lord Steward, Everan assumed control of Lannisport once more. During his months after taking control, he found out that there was a small uprising planned that eventually culminated in the Uprising of Lannisport. During this time, Everan was slain by Doilin MEllar. Timeline *'350 AC': Born to Byronn Lannister and Kyra Lannister (nee Crakehall). *'353 AC': Twin sisters Addysen and Cerissa Lannister were born. *'354 AC': Father died during the Crisis of Nettle's Bounty. Everan appointed his uncle, Lord Aren, his regent. *'356 AC': Everan fell from his horse, injuring his hand. The hand was removed shortly after to prevent the infection from spreading. *'357 AC': Aren died in The Battle of the Brand. Everan appointed his friend, Petyr, as his new Regent. *'358 AC': Left to become a page in the court of Lord Lyonel Lefford. *'360 AC': Appointed Head Page by Lord Lefford. *'361 AC': Cerissa Lannister died of Pox at the age of eight. *'362 AC': Left The Golden Tooth to squire for Lord Paramount Harlen Tyrell with his distant cousin, Damion Lannister. *'363 AC': Kyra Lannister died of prolonged illness. *'368 AC': Knighted by Lord Paramount Harlen Tyrell. Everan returned to Lannisport and took his seat as Lord for the first time in just over a decade. *'370 AC': Everan still reigns in Lannisport, and is still unwed. Everan's Household His Lords and Ladies that serve underneath him * Edrick Lannett, Lord Steward of Lannisport * Myria Lannett, Lady of a lesser branch of House Lannett * Stafford Lantell, Knight of House Lantell ** His wife, Silvia Lannisport * Adolin Elonar, Commander of the Lannisport Guard Low Ranking Household Members * Maester Torgryn Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi